spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Airlifted Out
Drafted In is the eighth episode of the first series, Time Travellers. It aired on September 4th, 2015. Plot The war is in it's final stages as the final battle is coming towards a closing end while the Doctor and co are trying to get out. Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. Previously on Time Travellers... "And that's pretty much safe, is it?" "Totally, so believe me then." "What exactly is this thing that we're chasing?" "No idea." "Then why are we chasing it?" "It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from a new adventure." "I can get them onto the fields, how about a little bit of training on the war?" "Yes, sir!" They salute him, to the Doctor's annoyance of people that salute him or other people. "Time to get our game on." He throws a folder onto the table as the titles begin. The Doctor is at a planning table, like in the Cabinet War Rooms Victory of The Daleks for any clarification with the Commander that we saw last episode with some officers. "So, Commander. What is our next move?" The Doctor asks him. "A bomb attack on the enemy." The Commander says. "Sounds kind of good to me." The Doctor agrees as he answers to his phone. "SpongeBob, Patrick. Where are you at the moment?" "I don't know? Somewhere. I'll put Patrick on." SpongeBob complains He gives Patrick the phone. "I can tell. It's near the base lies. What do you want us to do?" Patrick asks the Doctor. "Which one of the comrades has the bomb?" The Doctor inquires. "I have. I stole it because the other comrade was so scared." Patrick tells him. "Okay then. I'll guide you to the site. How far are you two, really?" The Doctor says. "Let's say... about a mile or two away. I just think SpongeBob's a little nervous than I am." Patrick says. "Alright then, take yourself to the base. Once you've got to it, go inside and drop the bomb in a certain place, once you've done that. Run back to SpongeBob and I'll be there to pick you two up, after that. I don't know...that's up for debate." The Doctor explains as he turns off his phone. "Commander. I'll leave you in your own hands." "Doctor, are you really a coward or a solider?" The Commander inquires. "Coward. I'm always going to be one and I am one." The Doctor answers him. He runs back to the corridor and the cupboard where the Tardis lies. When he gets back inside of the Tardis. He calls SpongeBob on his phone. Patrick answers. "I'm in the Tardis now, Patrick. Where are you now?" The Doctor says to them. "Ventilation shaft, bigger than the ones that we have, back on our planet." SpongeBob says. "Kind of cool. Right, how many minutes is left on the bomb?" The Doctor asks. "Something like 2." Patrick notes. "Okay then, get out of the ventilation and place it in the dropping cargo bay, the place does have one because they need to transport the weapons away to bomb and destroy the other side." The Doctor commands them. "Pretty good to know that their place of destroying us will be destroying them." Patrick agrees. /LI "Of course, can I ask you, Patrick? Do you know the meaning of Destroy Us?" The Doctor asks him. "That meaning has been around since... the 60's. It first appeared in London of 1963, when a boss had been heard saying 'Destroy Us' to three people." Patrick explains the history of the meaning that the Doctor has said. "I know, Me and SpongeBob were there." The Doctor says. "I know, there is a photo of him, you and another man there. Then it was uttered in the late 90's. Maybe as a call sign. And now most recently with me and Brain. Inc. Nobody knows what it really means past a uttered phrase. Why? Has it been referenced before in your long and old life?" Patrick explains more before asking a question. "Almost every time I've left the enemy any final requests. Which is mostly nearly all the time." The Doctor says. "So why do you think it's bothering you now if it hasn't before?" Patrick inquires. "It just feels like something's coming... can you feel it in the air?" The Doctor says. "Yeah, Do you think SpongeBob does?" Patrick asks him. /LI "Maybe..." The Doctor says. He sees the Commander open the Tardis doors. "Sorry, go to go for a second?" He drops down the phone. "Okay then Commander. I've found you out. The war has ended already and you just want to bomb the others because you love the sense of war and will never let go of it. So, if that's not the enemy. Then, it's just..." The Doctor explains to him as he picks the phone up. "Tell your comrade, Patrick... to continue. Not to abort." The Commander gives him orders. "Continue this mission. Just..." The Doctor calls Patrick again. He kicks a lever underneath the Tardis. The commander flies out of the Tardis as the door locks. "Okay, right. Leave the bomb, now! RUN!" "Got me on the Tardis, yet?" Patrick asks. "Get to SpongeBob, quickly! NOW!" The Doctor shouts. Patrick is seen running out of the place, running from the explosion as the Tardis appears near SpongeBob and Patrick. "Done, Doctor. What happened to the Commander?" Patrick inquires. "He's got some new problems to deal with now. Right. So, where now?" The Doctor says. "Anywhere you said, anywhere at all." Patrick reminds him. "And you're right. Defiantly right." The Doctor agrees. The Doctor gets the Tardis going as usual as the episode ends.